


El Sombrero dijo Slytherin

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el Sombrero grita Slytherin, Lily quiere llorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sombrero dijo Slytherin

** El Sombreo dijo Slytherin **

 

Cuando el Sombrero grita Slytherin, Lily quiere llorar.

 

No es justo. No lo es para nada. ¿Por qué es la única de su familia en ir a la Casa maldita? No es justo.

 

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose ahoga un grito, James y Albus se paran, indignados y todos sus primos en general (toda la mesa en general) se miran incrédulos.

 

Lily se va sollozando hasta su nueva casa, en donde todos lo miran extrañados. ¿Una Potter/Weasley? ¿En Slytherin?

 

Al sentarse, un chico rubia se le acerca.

 

— Hey, no te preocupes. Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy. No vas a estar sola.

 

El chico le sonríe y Lily cree que no todo es tan malo.

 

FIN


End file.
